Naughty Thoughts
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Sam and Dean find their world a little more dramatic when their childhood friend and hunting companion completely falls for Dean and Sam meets a woman he starts having incredibly naughty thoughts about. Can Dean return love and can Sam get the girl?
1. Dirty Limericks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is a finished story from Quizilla.**

**When I have time I'll put up all of the chapters.**

**For now you only have the first five.**

**So on Tuesday, it should all be up.**

**It was inspired by Kate, and egged on by Bianca.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Kyla walked down the hallway slowly and slid the knife out of the holder on her leg. Peeking around the corner, she smiled a little because the demon still hadn't caught onto her scent. She knew that she should probably have a gun on her, but she could make due with the knife.

Walking down the next hallway of the large mansion, Kyla held her breath as she suddenly heard footsteps. Stopping in her tracks, Kyla raised the knife, and then she was about to bring it down when a familiar man with dark hair came out around the corner in front of her.

"Put the knife down, Kyla." Sam said with his hands in the air.

Kyla sighed and lowed the knife. "Sorry, Sam. Where's Dean?"

"Still upstairs." Sam replied, and then Kyla raised an eyebrow.

Creepily enough, Sam looked different to her. She had known Sam and Dean for long enough that she knew that Sam happened to have a scar on his neck, and this thing that appeared before her as Sam had no such scar. Starting to walk past him, Kyla stabbed the knife backwards and hit the creature with the knife, twisting it and then pulling it out.  
Turning around, she came face to face with the shapeshifter, and grimaced as she realized she had missed and he was getting away.

"SAMMY! DEANY! MOVE YOUR ASSES AND GET TO WHEREVER I AM!" She screamed, chasing after the demon.

When she caught up to him, Dean had knocked it out cold with the butt of his rifle, and so she plunged the knife into his heart and then frowned.

"We'll have to burn him." She said. "Can't have people thinking Sammy's dead and on the run too. By the way...where IS Sammy?"

"Right here." Sam replied, and Kyla turned around, smiling at him.

"You want to help me kill your brother?" Kyla asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes widened as Dean lunged at Kyla, but she swung the knife back and it penetrated Dean's soft flesh. Turning around to finish the job, Dean showed up and looked at Sam and Kyla. Kyla pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the blood off, and then smiled at Dean.

"Mission accomplished." Kyla grinned, putting the knife back in the holder.

"Damn-it, Kyla! I told you this was personal!" Dean said.

"Well, when they seem to come for the beauty of the operations, someone has to do something." Kyla retorted.

For her, fighting with Sam and Dean was more than she could even hope for. They'd known each other since elementary school, and she loved them both. Sometimes, now that they were older, she even lusted after both of them, but she never told them. She was sort of like Dean in her flirting manner, but she was also kind of set on her morals like Sam. Traveling with them both kept her entertained and feeling like what she did mattered, and so she took whatever they dished outand vice versa.

"It's true, Dean. The girl is a natural-born demon magnet." Sam said.

Kyla smirked. "Yes, but they just don't do it for me the way humans do."

Dean smirked too. "That's what you say now."

"Gag me." Kyla replied, but she smiled. "We need to burn them."

"All right." Sam said, going over and picking one of them up. "Grab the other one, Dean."

"I don't want to touch it." Dean protested. "My hands are full anyways."

"Stop being a wuss." Kyla told him, and took his gun from him. "There, now your hands are empty."

****

Back at the motel, Kyla sipped her Starbucks coffee and leaned on Dean as he looked up things on his laptop.

"If that's porn again..." Kyla began.

"Oh please, you think I'd do that with you here?" Dean asked.

Kyla laughed. "I don't put anything past you, Deany."

"Not 'Deany' again." Dean protested as Sam sat down.

Kyla shifted so that she was now leaning on Sam, and Sam put his arm around her and leaned his head on hers.

"You two look cute together." Dean said with a cocky grin.

"You and my feet look cute together too." Kyla told him.

He gave her a look. "You know, just because I said you had cute feet once, in like fifth grade, doesn't give you license to mock me about it for the rest of my life."

Kyla gave it a thought. "Actually...it does."

She gave him a triumphant grin, and then he tickled her and Sam moved so that he wouldn't be harmed by her flailing. She started to laugh uncontrollably and Dean pinned her to the couch. She raised her leg a little, rubbing it against him and he gave her a surprised yet pleased look.

"Dean, I didn't know you felt that way." She said.

Dean let go of her and sat on his end of the couch as she propped herself up on her arms.

"You're funny." He told her, but avoided eye contact with her.

"I think it's about time we all turned in." Sam said as he stood up and stretched. "How are we sleeping tonight?"

"I thought I'd sleep in Dean's bed...you know...ravage him and what-not." Kyla joked, but Dean's face flushed, which was new for him.

"Riiight." Sam told her with a smile. "You do that...just don't wake me."

"We'll just do it out here." Dean said with a smirk, and Sam departed for the night. "What's up with you, Miss Flirt?"

Kyla shrugged. "Just felt like being vulgar. Did I top you for the most vulgar comment ever yet?"

"Not a chance." Dean said with a smile. "So...you want to turn in now...or do you want to ravage me?"

Kyla laughed and got off of the couch. "In your dreams, Deany. I'm going to go and make sure Sammy isn't taking up the entirety of our bed."


	2. More People Know

Kyla woke up the next morning and stretched. She turned to see Sam still sleeping, and got of the bed and looked at Dean close to them. He was drooling slightly, and the covers were half on the floor, and she figured why not mess with him a little more? Dean was easier to flirt with and tease than Sam, and so she figured this would be a fun morning for her.

Going over to his bed, Kyla got into it, fixing the covers around them, and running her fingers through his hair. She kissed his forehead softly, and then ran her hand down his shirted torso to the waistband of his pants, and his hand caught hers.  
"I normally like to be awake when I'm ravaged." Dean told her, his eyes still shut, a smirk forming.

Kyla giggled softly. "I normally like to ravage people in private."

"Sam..." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked in a tired voice.

"Kyla wants to ravage me...I need you to get up." Dean told him, lifting his head up to look at his brother.

Kyla turned over. "Sammy, you don't have to listen to him."

Sammy sighed. "You two are up...go get a room."

Sam then turned over in the bed and Dean pouted.

"Thank you for making me want to ravage you, Ky." Dean told her.

Kyla bit his lip softly and then shrugged and got out of bed.

"It was my pleasure." She said, and went out into the other room to change.

As she was changing, Kyla looked towards the door and she sighed a little. She didn't know what was in her, really. Normally she kept her flirting down to a minimum, but for some reason she just really wanted Dean at the moment. Maybe it was because Sam had found Sara not that long ago, and Dean was being more flirtatious than ever too. Maybe she just needed to stay away from tap water.

Pulling off her shirt, Kyla's eyes widened as she saw Dean looking at her and she grabbed a sweatshirt from her bag and used it to cover herself. She blushed, mainly because flirting with and saying things to Dean was one thing, but him seeing her half naked was something else entirely.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyla asked.

Dean smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

****

Dean was actually kind of amazed that Kyla looked the way she did under her clothes. Back in Seventh Grade he had had a crush on her, but telling her would be ridiculous--she was like him. She didn't want to tie herself down or get actually emotionally involved, no matter how emotionally involved he was letting himself become.

"Dean...go." Kyla told him, pointing to the room.

Dean shook his head, walking over to her and taking the sweatshirt from her, dropping it on the ground and looking down before she lifted his head up and looked him in the eye.

"What?" Dean asked. "I want to look."

"That's too bad for you." Kyla replied softly.

Before he could think anymore, he kissed her, and then they both pulled away when Sam came out of the room.

"I just heard a police report you two." Sam said, and then blushed and looked away from Kyla.

Kyla grabbed her shirt, blushing as well, and began to button it up, wondering what was going on here. Why was Dean acting this way?

"So let's go." Kyla told Sam, resting her hand on his shoulder and he turned around and smiled.

"All right." Sam answered.

The three left the motel and they ended up at a karate studio, looking around for something unusual. There was yellow tape, yes, but there was also a woman looking around.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her softly.

The woman looked up. "Figuring out who killed my partners."

Besides Kyla, Sam hadn't seen anyone so determined to solve a mystery like this. It made him smile, and he didn't know what these feelings in his stomach were.

"You have any leads?" Kyla asked.

"I'm sure it was just another demon." The woman said.

Sam's eyes widened and he knew he wasn't the only surprised one.

"Do you know anything else?" Sam asked.


	3. Jealousy and Spying

"All I know is that there was sulfur residue at both crime scenes." She explained, and then smirked at Sam. "And who might you guys be?"

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean, and our good friend, Kyla." Sam answered quickly shaking her hand.

"I'm Bianca." The woman told him.

When his hand touched hers, he suddenly felt very much like Dean. She was attractive. She carried herself well too, and knew about all of this and didn't run away. She was strong and independent, and gave him a look.

"I could use my hand back." She said.

Sam blushed. "Of course!"

"You okay, Sammy?" Kyla asked, weirded out that Sam was acting this way.

Sam nodded. "Of course!"

Kyla and the woman nodded, and then Kyla looked over the ground.

"It's definitely sulfur. You think that your partners were possessed and killed, or that a demon flat out came by and killed them?" Kyla asked.

"Well they weren't acting out of the ordinary, so I'm going with demon killing them." Bianca replied.

"You think they did something to anger the demon?" Dean asked.

"I think it may be the area. You see it may be a spirit. There were hangings around here years ago." Bianca pointed out.

Sam nodded. He couldn't find the words to say. There was something different about this girl. She was smart, and collected, but she was looking at him funny, and then Kyla matched the look.

"Is he broken?" Bianca asked.

"Sammy...wipe the drool off your chin." Kyla said, and Sam looked away and talked to his brother while Kyla and Bianca devised a plan.

****

"What are you doing, Sammy?" Dean asked as he, Sam and Kyla sat in a car outside of the woman's house.

"Nothing." Sam said, lowering the binoculars. "Maybe I should...go check on her."

"Were you watching her..." Kyla's eyes widened as she looked through the binoculars. "Sammy!"

Kyla smacked Sam upside the head and then Dean checked out the binoculars, smiling.

"Sammy, you sly dog. She has nice underwear too. Ow!" Dean exclaimed as Kyla smacked him too.

"Think with your upstairs brain, boys." Kyla said, taking the binoculars.

"Sorry...the downstairs one is dominating at the moment." Dean joked.

Kyla sent him a look and then got out of the car.

"I will go and check on her." Kyla announced. "And if I see those binoculars..."

"You want to check on her? Didn't think you swung that way." Dean smirked.

Kyla ignored him and went up to the house, knocking on the door. After a moment, Bianca came to the door in a tank top and let her in.

"The boys were watching you with binoculars." Kyla said as she shut the front door behind her.

Bianca nodded. "I know. I gave them a good show too."

Kyla wanted to laugh, but she also wanted to say something. She didn't want anyone giving the boys a show--at least not giving Dean a show. Kyla had liked Dean once in High School, but he had two girlfriends--well friends with benefits. So she had given up. Now they traveled together, and the way he had been acting made her think more.  
Bianca on the other hand just thought it was fun. It had been a while since she had had fun the way she wanted to have it, and so if she could give the boys a show, then why not? She saw the look on Kyla's face though, and cocked her head to one side.

"What is it? You have a claim on them?" Bianca asked.

Kyla shook her head and laughed awkwardly. "No! Of course not!"


	4. Realizations and Drama

"They all had one thing in common: they were looking into the death of Dr. Cober--who died violently in an accident of his causing." Bianca explained.

"Then we need to go and waste it." Dean said.

Kyla nodded. "Absolutely."

Grabbing the rock salt guns, the four of them went to the are where Bianca's partners had been killed, and they dug until they found a grate with a ladder. They went down and then they came face to face with the spirit, shooting it with the rock salt, one of the shots hitting Dean in the arm and bruising him rather badly.

"You okay?" Kyla asked as the spirit screamed.

"We need something other than rock salt guns!" Bianca called out.

"Goofer Dust, Sammy!" Kyla told him, and Sam immediately made a ring around the spirit of Goofer Dust, and he was trapped.

"Any other things we can do?" Bianca asked.

"Exorcise him." Sam said, and began to speak Latin, which made Bianca smile a little, but so far Sam was weird to her.

Sam smirked when he saw Bianca smile, and after the demon was exorcised, he looked at her. He had been doing that a lot. Then when she looked at him, he looked away and saw Dean was a bit scratched.

"You need help there?" Sam asked.

"I got it." Kyla told him, looking him in the eye.

"You guys up for some beers?" Bianca asked. "I mean after Dean gets bandaged and everything."

"Only if you promise a show afterwards." Dean smirked, winking at Bianca.

Kyla smacked his hurt arm and he cringed, but thoughts crossed his mind. She was jealous, but why? Why would she be jealous of him checking out Bianca? It wasn't like she made it look like she actually liked him. She still flirted with Sam.

"Well I hope that didn't hurt too much." Bianca told Dean.

If it wasn't obvious to Dean that Kyla liked him, then he was blind. Bianca could tell that she didn't like what Dean was doing, but she wasn't going to speak up--it wasn't her place.

"I'm fine." Dean assured her with a wink.

****

Kyla sighed and sat down next to Dean on his bed.

"Take off your shirt." Kyla said.

Dean smirked. "Is that what you really want?"

"I need to clean your wound and bandage it, Moron." Kyla told him, but part of the tone was loving and they both knew it.

Dean unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, and Kyla blushed a little at his bare skin, but she took a sponge and wiped off his blood.

"I'd hit that." Dean said as Bianca walked past the room in pajama pants and a tank top.

Kyla gave a small glare and picked up his shirt, ripping it as Dean's eyes widened.

"What the Hell was that for?" Dean asked.

"Well I have to wrap your arm with something." Kyla replied, starting to wrap the ripped cloth around Dean's wound.

"You could have gotten gauze out of the first aid kit." Dean said.

"Well I guess I'm lazy." Kyla shrugged, and then left the room, running into Sam.

"Hey." Sam told her, looking away from Bianca.

Why did everyone want Bianca? What was wrong with her? Kyla had been in the boys company for a good long while now, had known them forever, had flirted with and kissed them both at least once, and now Bianca shows up and holds their attention. What was with this?

"Hi." Kyla replied in a slightly hostile voice.

"What's with Dean?" Sam asked, trying to figure out what was up with Kyla.

"He ripped his shirt." Kyla shrugged.

"Are we still going for those beers?" Bianca asked as Dean came out pulling on a t-shirt.

"I wouldn't ever say 'no' to beers." Dean said, and smiled at Bianca, happy that Kyla glared at them, but not happy that Kyla took Sam's hand and Sam leaned into her a bit.

"Great!" Bianca replied, and Dean draped his arms around her and they led the way.


	5. Admitting Feelings

Kyla looked down at her drink and she frowned. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Dean and Bianca weren't supposed to be having fun together. They weren't supposed to be dancing all close like that. If they tried anything, someone would feel her wrath.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked.

Kyla just nodded as she ordered a fruity drink, and Sam sighed as he watched Dean and Bianca out on the floor all close.

"I want to punch him." Sam told her.

Kyla scoffed. "Join the club."

"You've had three of those now, you want to slow down?" Sam asked, setting his hand on hers.

Kyla sighed and looked at Sam, nodding slowly.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Sam told her.

Kyla looked shocked. "What? Me? Jealous? Of those two? Absolutely not."

Sam raised an eyebrow and Kyla looked over again and narrowed her eyes as Dean pulled Bianca closer to him. It was almost too much for her. She wanted Dean. Why was she too afraid to tell him that? Why did she endure all of this closeness that he and Bianca had even though she was new to the group? What was going on with the threesome?

"Kyla...do you love him?" Sam asked.

"Love is a strong word..." Kyla began, and turned to look at Sam. "Do you love Bianca?"

Sam shook his head. "I haven't known her long enough to love her, but I do like her. Now stop trying to ignore the question. You grew up with us. You had a crush on him a long time ago--you have every right to love him."

Kyla sighed and then banged her head on the table, Sam reaching over and resting his hand on her back.

"Kyla, you really shouldn't do that." Sam said.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid." She told him, banging her head on the table again.

Sam sighed. "You haven't been stupid, Ky."

Kyla looked at him and nodded. "Yes I have, Sammy. What the hell do I do now? He's all over there with a girl who isn't me and he's all smirky and thinking he's getting some. I want to kill something."

"Well we can go and look for another case...or you can tell him how you really feel." Sam stressed.

"No--and don't you dare tell him anything." She warned.

****

Kyla lay on one of the motel beds that evening in boxer shorts and a tank top, wondering where Dean and Bianca were. She and Sam had been back at the motel for a good couple hours now, and Kyla wanted to see Dean--snag him for the sleeping partner. Bianca could sleep on the floor. It's practically what she got for stealing her man.

"Ky? They're back." Sam told her, poking his head into the room.

Kyla propped herself up on her elbows. "Thank you."

Sam nodded and then she heard laughter coming from Bianca and Dean. Trying not to let it get to her, she watched as Dean came into the room. He smiled at her because she was beautiful, and she was beautiful to him even when he wasn't drunk as hell. She looked so coy and contemplative, and it made him almost want to tell her everything, but he wasn't THAT drunk.

"Where have you been?" Kyla asked, and Dean noted the jealousy in her voice.

"B and I were just having a little fun." Dean replied, shrugging his jacket off.

Kyla got a look on her face. "Oh really?"

Dean could tell by the way she said it that she thought he was talking about something other than what he was really talking about. He and Bianca had danced a bit more and started a bar fight--there was nothing else there. Bianca was just a fun girl, but he loved Kyla, he just didn't really think this jealousy thing of hers had to do with love--he thought she just wanted more attention.

"Ky, we didn't do anything, I swear." He said.

The way he said it was so sincere that Kyla believed him. She wanted more than anything to believe that he didn't have a thing for Bianca. She had to hold onto it to keep her from killing someone. She smiled a little and nodded, motioning to the bed.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself, you can sleep in here with me." She said.

Dean smiled and then striped down to his boxers, climbing into bed and frowning a bit as she turned over and turned off the light, staying on her side of the bed.

"Kyla-Ky..." Dean whispered, and pulled her to him.

"What?" She answered softly.

He ran his hand up her body from her hip and kissed her neck.

"Let's play." He said.


	6. Satisfy or not to Satisfy?

Sam leaned on the arm of the couch and sighed. He wished Bianca wouldn't think he was so strange--but he couldn't help staring at her. Something about her was so strong and she fought demons gracefully. She was...alluring to him.

Bianca tried to keep her eyes on her laptop, slightly tired from the partying. Sam kept looking at her. She was surprised when she had been told Sam was the shy, sweet brother--he was kind of stalking her, and though he was hot, he should play this infatuation closer to the vest.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Bianca shrugged. "Looking for a new case."

"Have you found anything?" Sam inquired.

Bianca shook her head. "No. What do you think the other two are doing?"

She desperately wanted to talk about Kyla and Dean. She wanted to know what was going on between them and why tensions seemed so high.

"They're either arguing, or fulfilling some urges." Sam told her.

"I doubt they're satisfying urges--if that girl is anything, she's loyal, so she's not cheating on you like you're cheating on her mentally." Bianca pointed out.

What was she talking about?

"Ky and I aren't together." Sam said.

"What do you mean? You spend more time with her than Dean does--she seems to trust you more." Bianca observed.

Sam laughed. "Ky and I are close, yes, but we all grew up together--she trusts us equally. There are just some things she can't tell Dean."

"Like what? That she's in love with him?" Bianca asked.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah. She can't let him know that, or see that she's jealous of that closeness you and Dean are developing. She's--she thinks that if she isn't tough and spunky, he won't like her."

"The man has a tough exterior." Bianca nodded, and then a smile spread across her face. "I think I found us another case."

****

Kyla turned over and looked Dean in the eye, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't you played enough tonight?" She asked him.

"Not with you." He replied.

"Dean, I refuse to be another notch in your belt." She said.

Dean gave her a look. "You will never just be another notch in my belt, Ky. B and I didn't even do anything. Why are you jealous?"

"I--I'm not." She told him, but she wasn't convincing and she knew it.

"Yes you are." He said, and he smirked a little.

It was driving her crazy. There was this attraction between them and she felt it so strongly, but he didn't seem to feel it--and if he did, he was good at hiding it. Feeling like she wasn't going to really lose anything from this, Kyla scooted closer to him, and kissed him gently, smiling a little when he kissed her back.

Dean rested one hand on the nape of her waist, and the other hand slid into her hair, pulling to closer to him, deepening the kiss they were sharing. It was all clearer to him know--she really did want him. All of this attention she was craving was her need to get him to notice her.

"Ky-Ky?" He asked.

Kyla stroked his cheek. "Yeah?"

"I've always liked you." He whispered.

Kyla smiled, and kissed him again. There was something in the smile that made him feel warm all over, and so he just kissed her back, not wanting to stop this chain reaction anymore. If they were going to do anything, they needed to do it now since Sam and/or Bianca would be coming in to go to bed sometime.

He ran his hands down her body, and then ran his fingers along her stomach, under her shirt, smiling as she tugged on his, sliding it off of him, over his head. He did the same to hers, and smirked as she blushed.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, looking down to watch the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

She rested her fingers under his chin and he looked up at her, smiling as her lips touched his again, and his hands slid down to her boxers, but before he could wiggle them off, the door opened and Sam stood there. Kyla pulled away from Dean and pulled her shirt on, excusing herself as Sam just stood there, looking to talk to his brother.

"Well...you couldn't have picked a worse time, Sammy." Dean told him, sitting up.

"Don't do this with her." Sam said suddenly.

Dean looked at him. "Don't tell me you like her, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't like her like that, but she--she's in love with you Dean. Don't do this to her unless you feel the same way."


	7. Mulling Things Over

Kyla and Bianca walked along in silence moving their flashlights over the sewer walls. Bianca had opted to look for the demon in the sewers, and Sam wanted Dean to go with him to talk to some of the family members who had lost people to the demon, and so Kyla had to go with Bianca.

"You know, I don't want Dean." Bianca said finally, the silence killing her.

Kyla was slightly stunned and Bianca hoped that meant things were good. She wanted to bond with Kyla--be friends with Kyla--she wanted to have a girl to relate to in this whole thing. Being friends with the boys was one thing, but there was something about female companionship, you know?

"Oh?" Kyla asked, not sure what to believe. "You seemed all touch and feel at the bar last night."

Bianca sighed. "It was just dancing."

Kyla sighed. "I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, I just--I really like Dean, and I got so jealous of the fact that you and him seemed all over each other."

"If you love him, you should tell him." Bianca said.

Kyla stopped. "Who said I loved him?"

"Sam." Bianca shrugged.

Kyla crossed her arms over her chest. "And what else did he tell you?"

"Just that you and Dean are no strangers to that bedroom." Bianca laughed.

Kyla blushed. "I hope he didn't mean it in the way I think he means. Dean and I--as close as we gets, we never get there."

Bianca nodded. "Well that's okay. I mean sure if he gets bored he can always just move on to the next conquest like that."

Kyla continued to walk on, not wanting to talk about this anymore. Sure Dean was a flirt, but if she could just show him that he liked her too, he wouldn't feel the need to flirt with other girls...would he? Great...now she wasn't sure she could do this anymore.

"Stupid whore of a man." Kyla muttered and Bianca stopped, causing Kyla to run into her.

"Hey...I think we're dealing with a really nasty thing." Bianca said.

"Eww." Kyla replied putting her hand up to her face as the smell overwhelmed them.

"Werewolves." Bianca told her, looking at the human skin on the ground.

Kyla gave a slight smirk despite the smell.

"Sexy." Kyla said.

****

Dean sighed as they pulled up to the house, and gave Sam a look.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What was with you pulling me off to do things with you? Couldn't you have dragged B with you?" Dean asked.

Sam smirked. "I'm not going to let you take advantage of Kyla."

"I would never do that, Sammy." Dean protested.

Sam shrugged. "You know Dean, you can say it all you want--it doesn't make it true."

"Sammy, just because I haven't said that I love her too, doesn't mean I'm going to compromise her innocence." Dean said as they went up to the door.

Sam laughed. "You practically compromise her innocence everyday."

Dean was going to say something in protest, but a woman came to the door and he instantly took to checking her out.

"Hi. We're friend's of Paul's." Dean said, holding out his hand.

She shook it. "I'm Karen, his girlfriend."

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam. We wanted to offer our condolences." Dean told her and she nodded.

"Come on in." She offered.

When she turned her back, Sam nudged Dean in the ribs.

"Now do you see why I cant let you and Ky have alone time together? You're abusive to the flirting privilege." Sam whispered.

"So how did you know Paul?" Karen asked, offering them a seat on the couch.

"We worked with him." Sam said. "We were interns."

Karen nodded. "I miss him so much."


	8. Guilty Pleasures

When Sam and Dean came back from talking to Karen, Sam ignored Bianca--he had gotten the advice from Dean. Of course normally Sam ignored what Dean had to say when it came to women, but Dean had a point--Sam was acting like a stalker. Watching her all the time. Talking to her all the time. Checking her out all the time--it had to stop.

"What's up, Sammy?" Kyla asked.

Sam smiled. "Am I glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too." Kyla told him, smiling. "It's werewolves."

"That's what we figured too." Dean said. "Karen said that Paul was gone for a good three days out of every month."

"Oooooh!! That is the best werewolf lore there is!!" Kyla exclaimed happily.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need to tell me, Ky?"

Kyla shrugged. "I just--werewolves are one of my guilty pleasures, that's all."

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"Well in the lore, the days of the transformations, werewolves are very...forceful. That's all." Kyla said, and blushed as Bianca smirked and the boys sent her looks. "Never mind."

"You want to get it on with a werewolf?" Dean asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Only if it's in human form, and it's a day of a transformation--they only transform at night, on the nights before, of and after the full moon."

Dean smirked. "If you liked it rough, you could have just asked me to service you."

"Dean...that was vulgar." Kyla replied.

Dean shrugged. "You're the one that wants to bring it with a wolf."

Kyla sighed. "Nevermind. You just don't get it."

"I get it." Bianca told her. "Werewolves are hot to her, just like vampires are hot to other girls. I mean in this entire line of work haven't you guys realized that sometimes girls crave the more...strange sides of the supernatural? Vampires. Werewolves--Demons even?"

"Oh my God, like that one demon that killed those girls a few years ago! The one that was really rugged and manly!" Kyla exclaimed.

Bianca smiled. "I remember that one! Damn he was fine."

"Um...are you two talking about evil things being rugged, fine and manly?" Sam asked, skepticism coming onto his face.

Bianca shrugged. "Yeah, we are."

"Don't forget sexy, Sam." Kyla pointed out.

****

Besides wanting to forget the entire conversation that Kyla and Bianca had brought up, Sam just wanted to find the werewolf before he killed again--Kyla and Bianca wanted them to make sure nothing bad happened to him--he was still a man 90% of the time after all.

"Maybe I should run with it." Dean said.

"Run with what?" Sam answered, totally not getting it.

Dean looked at him as he fixed his tranquilizer gun.

"Run with the whole...evil thing." Dean told him.

Sam sighed. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I figured that if Kyla gets off on the evil stuff, maybe occasionally I should be--I dunno--sexy in the evil way." Dean suggested.

"Dean, I think they were yanking our chains." Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, Sammy--Ky seemed pretty damn happy about this whole werewolf thing."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You cannot seriously be thinking about acting like a werewolf."

"Maybe it's the growling in pleasure she likes..." Dean pondered.

"I really do not want to have this conversation." Sam told him, and they walked on until they ran into the werewolf, and Dean shot him with the gun, and they dragged the body to a nearby abandoned house, calling the girls for reinforcements after chaining him down.

When they got there, Kyla and Bianca had a blanket and some candles, and Dean laughed.

"The man has a girlfriend." Dean said.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "The candles aren't for that--B and I are going to do a binding spell. Your mind lives in the gutter--has anyone ever told you that?"

Dean shrugged. "It has been said."

Kyla and Bianca did the spell, and then as the sun began to rise and Paul began to change back, Bianca tossed the blanket over him.

"Spoil-sport." Kyla whispered and she and Bianca laughed at the joke, Dean resting his hand on Kyla's hip and she jumped a little, but smiled at him.

"Where am I?" Paul asked.

"We stopped you from killing tonight." Kyla answered. "You should really think about telling Karen--or getting yourself someone you can trust to lock you in a cage on these nights."

Paul nodded. "You're right. Thank you."

"It was really our pleasure." Bianca told him, her eyes raking over his toned body as Kyla did the same.

"We'll uh...be going now." Kyla said as she noticed that Sam and Dean were watching them with strange expressions on their faces, and she handed Paul the clothes she and Bianca had gotten from his house, and headed out of the house, laughing as they went.


	9. Lovers and Lusters

"Dean, that's not fair!" Kyla cried, darting around the table and putting it between them. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sounded to me like you think I'm a wuss!" He replied, smirking as she giggled and ran towards her around the table, but she was just as quick if not quicker, and kept the table between them.

"I've said it before in jest!" Kyla squealed, running towards the room as Dean jumped unto the table and went after her, grabbing her arm as she got to the door.

"Shoot!" Kyla breathed.

He turned her to face him, and pinned her to the door, kissing her as she opened her mouth to speak. She quickly kissed him back, tugging on his shirt, and he smirked--he'd sent Sam and Bianca off a good thirty minutes ago to go and eat breakfast without him and Kyla. Then he and Kyla were talking about some demon hunts theyd had in the past and she had called him a wuss. Normally he'd just shrug it off, but she was wearing stretchy, fitted jeans and a button-up shirt, and she was just cute as belief today.

"And here I thought I was the only one who was aiming for this." Dean whispered as Kyla pulled his shirt off.

"Oh, please." Kyla replied, kissing him swiftly. "I've wanted to do this since High School."

"I've waited longer." Dean replied, unbuttoning her shirt.

Kyla cocked her head to one side and stopped his hands.

"How long?" She asked.

"Seventh Grade." Dean replied, and Kyla smiled and pulled away, making him pout a little. "Kyla-Ky..."

"You've liked me since Seventh Grade?" Kyla asked him, a coy smile on her face.

Dean sighed. "Yes."

He kissed her again, but the moment was lost and they both knew it. They kissed a little bit more, and then they pulled away and Dean pulled his shirt back on while Kyla buttoned hers up.

"Sorry." She said. "I just...we should talk first."

Dean pinned her up against the bedroom door again and she smirked.

"Is this the kind of werewolf thing you like?" He asked in a low voice.

****

Sam and Bianca were busy looking through the aisles of the convenience store as the store manager looked at them. Bianca knew it was because of the promiscuous outfit she was wearing, because Sam couldn't stop sneaking glances either.

"Sam?" Bianca asked.

Sam looked at her quickly. "Yeah?"

"Have you realized how alike you and Dean are?" Bianca asked. "I mean at first I thought you and Ky were alike, but she's quirkier than you. Of course...you're both lusting after people, which is the only reason the good girl and boy routines are failing..." Bianca trailed off as she came to the realization.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, blushing excessively.

Bianca smiled. "Sam...I think you're mighty attractive, myself--hot even--but I want to know you better."

Sam nodded. "It's a good thing we're both on the same page."

Bianca laughed a little and they bought some breakfast type foods and took them back to the motel, walking in on Kyla sitting on Dean, who was lying on the couch. She was straddling him and has her hands on his shirted chest, just talking to him.

"I wanted to ask you to the prom but you had already graduated." Kyla was explaining. "I thought you would laugh in my face, so I went with Sam, cause I knew HE would go with me."

"I was so angry Sam went with you. I didn't show it of course, but...we've missed a lot." Dean told her.

"That we have." Kyla said, lying on him a little more, kissing him swiftly.

"Can we have sex now?" Dean asked.

"We come bearing donuts!" Bianca said as Kyla flicked his chest softly with her finger.

Kyla got off of Dean and smiled.

"Glazed ones?" Kyla asked hopefully.

"Please tell me you brought coffee." Dean said as Bianca showed Kyla that they only brought back the white powdered ones, and she frowned but shrugged.

"Of course I did." Sam told him, handing them all hot coffee.

"Strong, hot, and smooth going down." Dean said happily out loud, looking at Kyla and winking. "Just how I like my women."


	10. Here in Your Arms

Kyla lounged on the couch and sighed--she'd been wondering why Sam and Bianca were hanging out more, but then Sam and her had a talk--about Dean. About how Dean liked her. About how Dean didn't want to screw anything up here, but still wanted to be able to have his fun. So Kyla had made up her mind--it was time.

Sam and Bianca had gone out to lunch together, and Dean was sleeping and he was so gorgeous, Kyla could only imagine what would happen. She got under the covers and she sat on him, leaning on him the way she had on the couch the other night. She giggled when he turned them over and pinned her there, and opened his eyes.

"You can't sneak up on me." He whispered, kissing her.

"I wasn't trying to." She whispered back, returning his kiss.

Dean lowered his body against hers, running his nose along hers as she wrapped her arms around him, and smiled a little. It was slightly different to have her here like this, knowing what she did now, but it was good. She liked him as much as he liked her. It was different. She wasn't a conquest. Never was. She was his to hold and he was hers. It was even different from Cassie. Kyla knew all his secrets. All his quirks, and loved him for who he was.

"Can we do this my way?" Kyla asked.

Dean smirked. "Sure, Princess."

Kyla laughed and turned them over roughly, sitting on top of him.

"For starters, you don't get to call me Princess." She said, and started to unbutton her shirt, pinning his hands down above his head when he reached up to help. "Secondly, you get to not do anything for a little while."

"Yeah, fine." He told her, liking this little game.

To create the illusion that he didn't care, he put his hands behind his head, and smirked at her as she opened her shirt and he saw that she was prepared--just the kind of lingerie he liked too.

"I think I could get used to not having to do anything." He said, daring her to continue.

She laughed, and kissed him gently, her hands going into his hair, tugging softly to ease his head back a little, sliding her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss. He returned it happily, and she let him rest his hands on her waist, his thumbs stroking her bare skin, just enjoying him--the taste and feel of him.

He pulled her a little closer, and she smiled, biting his lower lip, which made him moan. Then her lips traveled to his neck and she nibbled there for a little while, once again pinning his hands to the bed as they began to travel up her body.

"Silly, boy." She whispered, her tongue sliding along his skin, teasing his belly button for a moment before she slowly kissed his body back up to his neck, biting his earlobe softly. "This is my game."

"I want to play too." He told her, his hazel eyes boring into hers as she looked at him and she smirked.

"You'll get to, but first I want to play with you." She said, and he smirked more at her comment.

"I'm only letting you play with me, Princess." He whispered, and turned them over, their legs entwined and she laughed.

"I guess it's your turn." She told him.

He nodded. "I'd say so."

He ran his fingers down to her pant line and slowly ran his finger under the waistband, smiling as she put her hands behind her head, closing her eyes and biting her lip in pleasure. She wanted him to feel like he was in control, when they both knew she was. Even at this point, both of them feeling very much in the mood, if she said 'no', it would mean 'no'. Slipping her shorts off, he chuckled and leaned down so his lips brushed across hers as he spoke.

"Wanna hear my rules?" He asked.

Kyla giggled. "Sure, Romeo."

She opened her eyes and Dean smiled, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I get to do whatever I want. That's the rules." He told her.

"And me?" She asked, daring him with her eyes.

He smiled. "You get to enjoy it."

Kyla propped herself up on her elbows and kissed him as he was caught off guard by her movement.

"I promise to enjoy nothing unless you enjoy it too." She whispered, tossing her button-up shirt aside, and sliding off his boxers.

Kissing her again, he slid off her underwear, and they became one, both returning their passion with the same intensity as the other. Time felt slowed, and every moment mimicked their love for the other, and they knew this was something new, different, and wonderful. Both were warm and content, especially after the pain subsided.

Afterwards, they lay on their sides, limbs entangled, and lips together. Both were smiling a little, and Kyla traced a nail mark she had made on Dean's back, pulling away a little and nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Sorry for the marks." She whispered giggling a little cause she found it funny.

Dean chuckled too. "Trust me, I really don't mind."

"Shower with me." Kyla said.

Dean pondered it. "I dunno..."

"That wasn't a suggestion." Kyla smirked, leaning in a little. "That was an order."

Dean smirked too. "Whatever you say, Princess."


	11. Love and Memories

Sam leaned on the arm of the couch and sighed. He wished Bianca wouldn't think he was so strange--but he couldn't help staring at her. Something about her was so strong and she fought demons gracefully. She was...alluring to him.

Bianca tried to keep her eyes on her laptop, slightly tired from the partying. Sam kept looking at her. She was surprised when she had been told Sam was the shy, sweet brother--he was kind of stalking her, and though he was hot, he should play this infatuation closer to the vest.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Bianca shrugged. "Looking for a new case."

"Have you found anything?" Sam inquired.

Bianca shook her head. "No. What do you think the other two are doing?"

She desperately wanted to talk about Kyla and Dean. She wanted to know what was going on between them and why tensions seemed so high.

"They're either arguing, or fulfilling some urges." Sam told her.

"I doubt they're satisfying urges--if that girl is anything, she's loyal, so she's not cheating on you like you're cheating on her mentally." Bianca pointed out.

What was she talking about?

"Ky and I aren't together." Sam said.

"What do you mean? You spend more time with her than Dean does--she seems to trust you more." Bianca observed.

Sam laughed. "Ky and I are close, yes, but we all grew up together--she trusts us equally. There are just some things she can't tell Dean."

"Like what? That she's in love with him?" Bianca asked.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah. She can't let him know that, or see that she's jealous of that closeness you and Dean are developing. She's--she thinks that if she isn't tough and spunky, he won't like her."

"The man has a tough exterior." Bianca nodded, and then a smile spread across her face. "I think I found us another case."

****

Kyla turned over and looked Dean in the eye, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't you played enough tonight?" She asked him.

"Not with you." He replied.

"Dean, I refuse to be another notch in your belt." She said.

Dean gave her a look. "You will never just be another notch in my belt, Ky. B and I didn't even do anything. Why are you jealous?"

"I--I'm not." She told him, but she wasn't convincing and she knew it.

"Yes you are." He said, and he smirked a little.

It was driving her crazy. There was this attraction between them and she felt it so strongly, but he didn't seem to feel it--and if he did, he was good at hiding it. Feeling like she wasn't going to really lose anything from this, Kyla scooted closer to him, and kissed him gently, smiling a little when he kissed her back.

Dean rested one hand on the nape of her waist, and the other hand slid into her hair, pulling to closer to him, deepening the kiss they were sharing. It was all clearer to him know--she really did want him. All of this attention she was craving was her need to get him to notice her.

"Ky-Ky?" He asked.

Kyla stroked his cheek. "Yeah?"

"I've always liked you." He whispered.

Kyla smiled, and kissed him again. There was something in the smile that made him feel warm all over, and so he just kissed her back, not wanting to stop this chain reaction anymore. If they were going to do anything, they needed to do it now since Sam and/or Bianca would be coming in to go to bed sometime.

He ran his hands down her body, and then ran his fingers along her stomach, under her shirt, smiling as she tugged on his, sliding it off of him, over his head. He did the same to hers, and smirked as she blushed.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, looking down to watch the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

She rested her fingers under his chin and he looked up at her, smiling as her lips touched his again, and his hands slid down to her boxers, but before he could wiggle them off, the door opened and Sam stood there. Kyla pulled away from Dean and pulled her shirt on, excusing herself as Sam just stood there, looking to talk to his brother.

"Well...you couldn't have picked a worse time, Sammy." Dean told him, sitting up.

"Don't do this with her." Sam said suddenly.

Dean looked at him. "Don't tell me you like her, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't like her like that, but she--she's in love with you Dean. Don't do this to her unless you feel the same way."


	12. I Know

"You are way too happy today." Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "It's been three weeks since Kyla and I started this new, beautiful relationship, and I'm in a good mood."

Sam smiled. "Good. You've been safe right?"

Dean nodded. "Of course. Well, not the first time, but that happened kind of fast. It's not like I'm trying to knock her up or anything. Please. I do know what I'm doing."

"And if you do happen to get her pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Then she'll tell me, I'll own up to it, and things will be fine. Stop worrying. This is supposed to be a nice brotherly outing." Dean said.

Sam smiled. "Okay, fine. I'm glad you and Ky are good. You told her anything?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, there hasn't been an actual exchange of 'I love you's, but she knows I absolutely adore her, and I've liked her for years."

Sam nodded. "Well I guess that's a start."

Dean smirked. "Oh it's the start of something beautiful."

Sam laughed. "How does she feel about you talking about you guys' sex lives?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't think she knows I'm doing it."

"You are something else, Dean." Sam said, and drank some coffee.

"So...how are you and Bianca?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Okay."

"You guys are hanging out a lot more." Dean persisted with a smirk. "Sammy gonna get some?"

Sam sighed. "Look Dean, not everything is about sex."

"She likes you though. Kyla thinks so anyways. And that girl is smart. Damn is she." Dean said, and chuckled a little as he sipped his coffee. "And so commanding. Sometimes I think she's the one wearing the pants in the relationship."

"That's because she is." Sam said.

Dean gave him a look. "She is not."

Sam shrugged. "I think she is. And from what I've heard, that by the way, was too much information, she initiates that sex you two like to have more than you do."

"We're talking about you and Bianca now, if you haven't noticed." Dean told him, giving him another look.

Sam shrugged again. "We're--I really like her."

"Take her out on a date." Dean said.

Sam blushed. "No. She--she still thinks I'm a pervert."

Dean laughed. "That's because deep down inside, you have a little 'Dean' in you."  
Sam shook his head. "I do not."

"Oh, Sammy--we all have a little 'Dean' in us." Dean told him. "And my Dean is getting lucky...a lot."

Sam sighed. "And yet again, it's all about you and Ky, and sex."

"You jealous she picked me over you?" Dean asked, and Sam laughed because he was kidding.

"I love Ky, but not the way you do." Sam told him. "Now can we talk about something else?"

"Our waitress deserves a REALLY good tip." Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She's hot." Dean replied with a shrug, and Sam sighed and shook his head.

****

It had been pretty boring for the past three weeks. Bianca and Sam had hung out a little bit more, and she was starting to like him. She thought he was hot. He always had a way of knowing what was going on. He was on top of things. He was smart.

"You okay?" Bianca asked, sitting up on the couch and looking at Kyla.

"I feel sick." Kyla said, and got herself a glass of water.

"You and Dean seem happy." Bianca said, winking.

Kyla smiled. "Yeah. It's been a good few weeks."

"You look a little pale..." Bianca told her.

"I think I'm going to puke." Kyla admitted, and hurried off to the bathroom, coming back after a few minutes, and holding her stomach. "I think I have the flu."

"Or you're pregnant." Bianca shrugged, looking up as Kyla spit out the water she had just started to drink.

"No." She said.

"Have you been safe?" Bianca asked.

"Of course we have! Except for that first time. How did you even know he and I were...never mind. He's Dean. And he's a man." Kyla replied.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked, as Kyla disappeared into the bedroom of the hotel room.

"Calendar!" Kyla called back.

Bianca got up and followed her in, sighing as Kyla clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes?" Bianca asked.

"I'm late. No. No, no, no, no. I haven't been paying attention." She said, slumping down onto the bed. "This can't be happening."

"You know, most women are excited when they find out that they're pregnant." Bianca told her.

"Who says I'm pregnant? For all you know, I have the flu." Kyla replied, standing up and putting her planner back into her bag.

Bianca nodded. "If that's what you want to believe."

Kyla looked at her. "There's a hospital close. Will you go with me to check for sure?"

Bianca smiled. "Sure."

Kyla grabbed her coat and Bianca followed her, both of them sitting in the waiting room. Kyla filled out some papers and then put her head in her hands, Bianca rubbing her back.

"What if I am?" Kyla asked. "Wait...hold that thought."

Kyla got up and Bianca waited for her to come back from the bathroom.

"You throw up again?" Bianca asked.

Kyla nodded. "Please be the flu."

"Would it really be so bad if you were?" Bianca asked.

Kyla sighed. "Please. Do you see Dean settling down anytime soon with the demon on the loose still? And how do I help fight a demon if I have a baby in me? And who wants to make a kid travel from town to town while their father fights demons?"

Bianca smiled. "But what if Dean's excited about it?"

Kyla shrugged. "I don't know. How do I even tell him that? You know what...let's just wait until we know, okay?"

"Kyla Pruitt?" The nurse asked, and Kyla got up, looking at Bianca, who nodded and followed.

The nurse took some blood, and then told Kyla she'd call later. So Bianca and Kyla went back to the hotel and lounged around for a while, the nausea gone, and Kyla thought about it. Would it really be that bad? How would Dean take it? They had just started this out. This could be bad.

"What do you think the results will be?" Bianca asked.

"I bet she tells me I'm pregnant." Kyla said, and cuddled up on her side of the couch.

When the phone rang and the boys still weren't back, Kyla got up and answered it--it was the doctor at the hospital.

"Is Ms. Pruitt there?" She asked.

"This is Kyla." Kyla replied.

"Ms. Pruitt, we have the results of your test." The doctor said.

"And?" Kyla asked.

"And...


	13. Mmmm, Sammy

When the boys got back, Sam made a face, since Bianca was packing.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Bianca smiled. "Well, I have to take care of something, but I'll be back. I promise. I can't possibly let the three of you go off and do something stupid by yourselves. And I mean...what if you guys run into something cool?"

Sam nodded. "Well...what's up?"

Bianca shrugged, but the smile was wiped off of her face, and she knew she couldn't lie about it.

"Something's wrong with my brother. I have to go and check on him. And before you freak out--it isn't demon related. Just...Ky has my number, so call later, okay?" Bianca told him.

Sam nodded and hugged her, and though awkward at first, they both enjoyed it. Then he let go and Bianca left, leaving Sam to wonder where Dean was.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"You guys home?" Kyla asked, coming out into the main living area and sighing.

"Hon, you look pale." Sam said.

Kyla shrugged. "Yeah. Happens."

Sam looked her in the eye. "Hey...something is up. What's wrong?"

"Who wants beer?" Dean asked, coming into the room.

Kyla sighed. "Not me. I think I'm going on this special kind of diet."

Dean chuckled. "No, seriously. You want it on the rocks?"

Kyla sighed. She normally loved it when Dean tried to be clever and everything, but right now wasn't the time. She didn't feel well, and she didn't feel like discussing the important things either. Bianca had just left, and Kyla wasn't in the mood for funny.

"What?" Dean asked. "You love it when I'm clever."

Kyla just nodded and went back to the room, Sam heaving a sigh.

"Something's wrong. Can't you tell?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "She seems pale. Look, I'll go talk to her. You pour the drinks."

Sam heaved a sigh and then he nodded, letting Dean go into the bedroom, where Kyla was sitting up, hugging a pillow to her and looking at her feet as she wiggled her toes.

"Hey, Kid...what's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting on the bed, leaning towards her.  
Kyla lifted her gaze, looking Dean in the eye and shrugged.

"I feel different today." She replied.

Dean pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her, but something was missing. For one, she didn't return it, but it wasn't that--it was the look of terror hidden behind the exterior of courage.

"Hey...really. What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Kyla looked at him and then lay down on the bed, hiding her face under the pillow.

"I hate my life." She said.

Dean lay down too, and rested his hand on her side after pulling the pillow off of her face.

"I know how to fix that. Life is so much better after some good loving." He said with a smirk.

Kyla laughed a little, but shook her head.

"Not right now. I mean we're going to have to get it out of the way soon, but you're going to have to find something else to do with me." She began to ramble.

"Wait...wait. What do you mean get it out of the way?" Dean asked.

Kyla took a deep breath. "Sex has side effects. That's why they tell us to practice abstinence in Sex Ed. There are people like you, who have to have it, and people like me, who find the guy they want to be with, and happen to bend, and make it a part of the relationship. You, Dean Winchester, the man who cannot keep it in his pants, has impregnanted me."

The two sat in silence for a little while before Kyla couldn't take it anymore.

"Go ahead and yell. Jump up. Scream. Throw things. Be annoyed that you're going to be a dad. Please. Do something other than sit there and look at me." Kyla said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You know, telling me that you're pregnant, is a lot quicker than making me wait forever for a simple answer. And technically, I'm LYING here."

Kyla sat up. "Dean...really. Do something other than stare at me."

"Why?" Dean asked. "You're beautiful, and I like looking at you."

Kyla smiled a little. "Thank you for that."

"I guess this means no more beer." Dean said.

Kyla nodded and got an annoyed look on her face.

"And no more coffee. How the Hell am I going to live?" Kyla asked, and put her head under the other pillow.

****

Kyla spent the majority of the night in bed, running her fingers along her stomach. Dean had finally let it all sink in, and had to go out and drink and be merry to deal. Sam, however, sat next to Kyla and they played a good old fashioned game of truth.

"Okay. So...what do you miss most about Jessica. Not to bring up painful memories...but really." Kyla said.

Sam smiled a little. "The way she smelled. Her hair always smelled so wonderful, and I loved that about her. That and the little ways she showed she cared. Baking cookies randomly and leaving them out for me when I came home late. Always knowing when something was up or wrong."

Kyla smiled. "That's always nice, isn't it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. So...what do you like best about Dean?"

Kyla laughed. "That's a hard question. I mean...I guess the thing I love most about him is that he's adorable--and I mean that in the least shallow way possible. I mean he acts so stoic, but underneath he feels just like we do, and he's adorable when he tries to act like he doesn't care."

"That's very true...even the adorable part." Sam chuckled. "I admit it."

"So what do you really think of Bianca leaving?" Kyla asked.

Sam gave her a look, but answered the question.

"Well...I hate it. I miss her. A lot. I wish she hadn't left, but I understand that she needs to take care of her brother. I have to take care of mine too sometimes." Sam explained.

Kyla smiled. "Yeah. Dean needs more looking after than you do. I almost kind of wish that you were with him right now."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry, Ky--he's not hitting on...that many girls. He's going to be a dad. He just--he just has to get used to the idea."

"Which means hangover tomorrow, and prolly waking up to someone he doesn't remember going to bed with. And as mad as I will be, I'll forgive him, and we both know it." Kyla said.

As she said that though, Dean came into the room and shot Sam a look, Sam quickly leaving.

"I'm not the kind of person to say this, but I'm terrified." He told her.

Kyla smiled and lifted up the covers, Dean crawling underneath, but he reeked of alcohol. Tolerating it, Kyla kissed his forehead.

"I'm terrified too. We're--I'm going to be birthing a baby. You know how much that's going to hurt?" Kyla asked, getting a little smile.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'm going to screw the kid up. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the most reliable guy." Dean told her.

Kyla laughed. "No. I hadn't, but I feel that way too. I mean look at us. What are we going to do for it?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair.

"I need more beer." Dean said.

Kyla shook her head. "You need a shower...and I need to take one with you."

Dean laughed. "But before then...I am in love with you."

Kyla smiled and got out of bed, pulling Dean towards the bathroom.

"And now I owe you so much more than a shower." She replied, and as she closed the bathroom door and he took off his shirt, she smiled. "And I'm in love with you too, Deano."


	14. Coming to One's Senses

Kyla hurried into the bathroom and she quickly stripped down, hopping into the shower. Turning the knob to cold, she stood under the running water and smiled a little--this would help. It was just a dream. It shouldn't be taken seriously, right?

"We have to talk." Sam said.

Kyla gave a small shriek and instinctively covered herself as Sam climbed into the shower behind her and she closed her eyes.

"Please tell me you have clothes on." She said softly.

Sam rested his hands on her shoulders and he turned her to face him. Looking down she realized he was definitely not dressed, and cursed herself mentally for not just looking at his chest to answer her question.

"You're an idiot." She stated.

He smiled a little. "Maybe, but I'm not getting my clothes wet just to talk to you."

"You don't find it awkward that we're both in the shower together naked?" She asked.

Sam shrugged. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kyla smiled a little, trying hard not to feel anything for him. He was just cute getting splashed by the running water, and he was so calm and peaceful.

"For some reason you remind me of Dean right now." Kyla whispered.

Sam laughed a little. "I am being kind of Deanish aren't I?"

Kyla nodded. "And it's kind of hot."

Sam laughed and pushed wet hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"You think Dean is hot. I think that's the most important thing here. It was a dream. Nothing more." Sam said. "I mean it's not like I haven't had to take a cold shower because of dreams about you I shouldn't have been having."

"You have wet dreams about me?" Kyla asked, puzzled and yet flattered.

Sam blushed. "Sometimes. Look, the reason we feel guilty about it, isn't because we have feelings for each other. It's because we feel ashamed to not focus sole attention on the people we're actually attracted to."

Kyla smiled. "Stop being smart--that's also hot."

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard Dean come in.

"Shit!" Kyla cried, and got out of the shower, the towel around her. "Whatever you do, shower."

Kyla hurried out of the bathroom into the room and pretended she was drying her hair and looking for something to wear.

"Ky?" Dean asked, poking his head in.

"Hey!" Kyla said.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"The shower." She replied. "I got out and he wanted in."

Dean nodded. "How long do you think that'll take?"

Kyla shrugged. "I don't know."

She kissed him as he got closer to her and then pulled away and he felt like something was up. She was flustered. Flushed. Did she and Sam...no. That was crazy...or was it?

****

When Kyla was dressed, she laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Things were weird now. She loved Dean. She knew that. And she loved Sam. But she wasn't in love with Sam like she was with Dean. She knew that too. If Dean had cornered her in the shower, sex would have come after. It was a fact.

"You seem pensive." Dean said, laying down next to her and turning on his side.

Kyla shrugged and looked at him, smiling when he ran his fingers along her stomach.

"I'm just thinking about things." She told him.

She turned over on her side and ran her fingers through his hair, scooting closer to him.

"You didn't sleep with Sam did you?" Dean asked.

Kyla gave him a look. "Of course I didn't."

Dean nodded, but as Kyla leaned in to kiss him, he spoke up again.

"You didn't shower with him, did you?" Dean asked.

Kyla was stuck here. She couldn't lie to Dean. Lying to him was wrong. Then again, telling the truth would leave them in a very bad place. She opened her mouth and began to speak, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Define...shower." She said.

Dean sat up. "You showered with him?"

"Not technically." Kyla said. "That doesn't sound convincing does it?"

Dean got off of the bed and Kyla sat up.

"I can't believe you showered with Sam!" He exclaimed.

"Ky did what with me?" Sam asked, coming out and drying off his hair.

'Resist the urge to say anything. It'll all come out wrong.' Kyla thought.

"You showered with her?!? What were you thinking?!? She's MY squirrel!" Dean yelled.

"You told him?!?" Sam asked.

"Whoa, now! We didn't really shower together!" Kyla cried.

"Oh no? Maybe not technically, but you did something!" Dean said.

"All we did was talk." Sam protested.

"Oh is THAT what they're calling it nowadays?" Dean asked, and Kyla had to get up quickly and get in between the two before something bad happened.

"Calm down, Dean. Look...Sam and I were in the shower together, yes. But he really had something to say that couldn't wait." Kyla tried.

"Spare me the lies." Dean told her after a pause. "I'm going out."

"Dean..." Kyla began, but he was out the door, and she hurried out to get in between him and the car door.

"Move, Ky." Dean said angrily.

"I would never sleep with Sam when I love you this much." She told him, and they both knew she meant it.

Dean looked her in the eye and sighed.

"I hate that he saw you naked. Can you let me just drive please?" Dean asked.

Kyla kissed him, and he returned it, still in love with her even though he was pissed as Hell.

"It's not like I won't love you when I get back." Dean told her, and she smiled and nodded.

"I'll save us a couple beers." She said hearing "Every Time We Touch" come on in the Impala as it backed up.

Dean leaned out the window. "You changed my station again, didn't you?"


	15. Just an Ordinary Dean

Bianca was back. She had randomly showed up at the motel, all of them on the same hunt. Bianca, however, wasn't happy because Kyla and Sam kept giving each other looks. Bianca had walked into the bedroom to use the bathroom, since she liked sleeping on the futon in the other room, and though Sam and Kyla didn't think she saw it, Bianca saw them looking at each other and smiling, Dean's arm protectively wrapped around her while he slept.

What Bianca didn't know, was that sometimes Sam and Kyla just talked when they couldn't sleep. It wasn't because they were in love. They weren't. It was just because they had always done that.

"What's up?" Kyla asked when she and Sam were sure Bianca was back out on the futon.

Sam shrugged. "Not much, actually. I'm really wide awake."

Kyla nodded. "Me too. How about we sneak out and go clubbing?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. Okay."

She grinned, and then she wiggled out of Dean's arms and she and Sam got dressed, sneaking out to a close club, walking the whole way, Kyla's hands in her pockets.

"I'm still sorry I saw you naked." She said.

Sam chuckled. "Don't be sorry. I don't mind. It was a fair trade. You saw me naked, I saw you naked--and you and Dean are still okay."

"And now Bianca's back, and no one's going to tell her about it, so you have your girl, and I have my boy." I said.

Sam chuckled. "And we still get our best friends time."

"Meaning you have to dirty dance with me in this club. Like for reals, Sammy." Kyla said.

Sam sighed, but nodded. "Fine."

Kyla and Sam went into the club and immediately set to dancing. They were having a lot of fun and laughing and smiling, but then...Dean and Bianca came in.

****

Bianca pointed out Sam and Kyla to Dean before they noticed that the two had come in. When Kyla saw them, she gave a happy wave and came over, Dean in a sour mood.

"I didn't want to wake you." Kyla told Dean, kissing him happily.

When he didn't return it, Kyla frowned a little, and then Bianca took his hand.

"Let's do a dance, Dean." Bianca said, and Dean nodded, Sam and Kyla looking at them.

"She just took my boyfriend on the dance floor." Kyla told him.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And now they're dancing like we were."

"If this is a rouge to make us jealous, it isn't going to work." Kyla said, and sat at the bar, not looking at them.

"Even if she just kissed him?" Sam asked, sitting down next to her.

Kyla looked over and then looked at Sam.

"That's ridiculous. It didn't mean anything." Kyla told him.

Sam sighed. "We're gonna need a few beers here."

After a little while, the four of them were pretty drunk, and Bianca and Dean were hanging all over each other. Kyla and Sam weren't as drunk as Bianca and Dean, but they were still drunk.

"We're gonna head back to the motel. Don't wait up." Dean said, and he and Bianca laughed a bit, going to the motel.

"Sammy?" Kyla asked, getting sad.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"You think we can beat them there and separate them?" Kyla asked.

Sammy nodded. "If we remember which direction to go."


	16. I Want You to Want Me

Dean got up and pulled his pants on, sighing a bit to himself. It was fun while it lasted, but now guilt was creeping in. He hadn't meant to go that far with Bianca, but it had happened, nonetheless.

"Oh God." Bianca muttered.

Dean nodded. They were a lot less drunk now, and it was all creeping in. They hadn't meant any of it, but something was going to bite one of them.

Bianca got dressed and left the room first, Kyla sitting on the couch. She looked up and then looked away, back to the television. Sam brought her coffee, and they acted like Bianca and Dean didn't exist. They were beyond pissed.

"Morning." Bianca tried.

She heard Kyla mutter something like, "fuck off", but she didn't know what she'd really said. Bianca felt so bad, and poured herself some coffee, wishing she could take it back, but she couldn't.

"Kyla just left." Dean said, coming into the kitchen. "She looked at me and left. I wanted to go after her, but it's so damn bright outside."

Bianca sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean any of it."

Dean nodded. "I didn't mean any of it either."

"Ky and I are going to coffee, so we'll see you around." Sam said, and it was obvious how mad he was too.

Dean sighed. "We don't deserve them."

"God I feel like shit." Bianca agreed.

Dean left to go back to the bedroom, and Sam came into the kitchen, angry, and yet looking like he had something to say.

"You're stupid." Sam said.

Bianca blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're stupid. You slept with Dean when I loved you. I still love you. Why, I have no idea, but I'm sure that Kyla is asking herself the same question. You're just--you're stupid, Bianca." Sam said quickly, and kissed her, quite unexpectedly, only to storm out of the room as quickly as he had come.

"I...love you too..." Bianca got out as the motel door closed loudly.

****

Kyla was now on her fourth slice of pie. Sam had no idea how she packed it all in and kept her figure, but somehow she managed. She was super depressed, but she had no more tears to shed.

"I hate him." She said, stabbing her pie rather violently. "I got my own room in the motel. I'm not sleeping near him. Or with him for that matter. After that stupid virus I got, and the pregnancy scare, and then sleeping with B, he deserves to be dumped on his ass. Am I right?"

Sam sighed and took her hand. "I bet he's beating himself up over it."

Kyla scoffed. "Dean? Having second thoughts about a conquest? What demented reality are you living in, and where can I buy a house?"

Sam smiled. "He doesn't deserve you, you know."

"No, he doesn't, but I deserve him. Does that make any sense? Have I crossed over into nonsensical land without an exit visa?" Kyla asked.

"No more pie for you." Sam said, trying to take it from her, but moving his hand when she poked it with her fork.

"Get your own pie, Sammy." She said.

Sam smiled. "I would, but I'm afraid you'd eat it. Hey...I kissed Bianca."

"You what?" Kyla asked. "When the Hell did that happen?"

"Right before we left." Sam said. "It just kind of...happened."

Kyla sighed. "Might as well have. I don't fault Bianca. I fault Dean. He can't keep it in his pants. Where'd he get that from? I mean not from his Dad--you turned out beautifully."

"Not beautifully. I'm afraid that part of the stalking gene Dean got somehow got turned on in me." Sam joked, and Kyla smiled.

"I'm ready to head back, I think. I have to pack my things, move to the other room, AND walk off this pie. It may be sinking in just how much I ate." She said, and after they paid, she went into the motel room and started to pack, Dean coming out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around him.

He frowned when he saw her packing, and rested his hands on her shoulders, making her stiffen and stop what she was doing.

"If your family jewels are important to you at all, you'll take your hands off of me. As of this moment, I am no longer talking to you, so this is your one and only warning." Kyla warned.

Dean let go of her and sighed. "I was drunk. I am so sorry, Ky. You know I am. I love you, and I know that was a rotten way of showing it, but I really didn't mean to do it. I was wasted. I regret every second of it."

Kyla just looked at him, held up her bag a little, and left the room, surprised to see Bianca standing there with her bag too.

"I'm going with you." Bianca said, and Kyla nodded.

"Yeah, okay." She replied, and the two went to the other motel room.

****

"So you and Sam?" Kyla asked two days later, lounging on the couch watching some movie with this couple arguing in the rain.

Bianca smiled. "Yeah. He and I talked a bit, and we're dating. He even wants to come over tonight."

"Well Sammy is always welcome, but Dean better be finding something else to do." Kyla said.

Bianca sighed, and opened the door when a knock sounded, smiling at a slightly damp Sam. She and Ky had a room where the door opened to the outside, and it was raining. Kyla got up when she saw Dean, and started to close the door, hitting Dean's foot as he stopped it.

"I was invited." He told her.

She glared at him, and then she grabbed her jacket, still refusing to talk to him. When he came in, she slammed the door shut behind her, and walked out into the rain. Not having anywhere to go, she stood out there as it poured down harder, and hugged herself.

"You're an idiot!" Dean said.

Kyla ignored him, crying a little, wishing she didn't feel this betrayed. He was drunk. He said he regretted it, so why couldn't she take him back? Why did she feel like she needed a grand gesture?

"You're an asshole." She told him, knowing she couldn't ignore him forever.

Dean stood in front of her and looked her in the eye.

"I love you. I picked you. Yes, I made a stupid mistake, but I'm ready to grovel. I love how when you're mad, you wrinkle up your nose, and your nostrils flare a little when you glare. I love that when you laugh, you don't mind how loud you are, and when you love, you give every part of yourself." Dean explained with a grin on his face.

"Stop." She told him softly.

He shook his head. "I want to yell out loud to the world that I am lucky enough to have your love, Kyla-Ky. I want everyone to know how beautiful and miraculous, you are."

"I meant shut-up and kiss me, you Moron." She replied, and kissed him.

The rain continued to pour down, but Kyla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, starting to unbutton his shirt, and then I grabbed his hand and took him to the motel room, shutting the door quickly, when we opened it to Bianca pulling Sam's shirt off over his head.

"My room's still open." Dean breathed.

Kyla smiled. "Well let's go then."


	17. Making Up is Fun to Do

Sam ran his hands along Bianca's bare arms, and he smiled, nuzzling his nose in her hair as she slept. He felt happy. Things seemed to be looking up for him. He just hoped that Kyla and Dean not coming back had nothing to do with one of them killing the other.  
Sam kissed Bianca's shoulder before he got up and put clothes on started looking on his laptop for something. He didn't feel too tired, and he felt a bit useless, so he resorted to studying. Twenty minutes into it, he had still managed to find not one trace of a hunt, and he smiled when arms wrapped around him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Bianca whispered, and she came around and sat on his lap, a nightgown on. "What's with the hit and run?"

Sam chuckled and kissed her. "I couldn't sleep."

She smiled. "So you came looking for a hunt?"

Sam blushed. "Guilty as charged."

Bianca kissed him softly, and then she pulled away a little and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You think the other two are okay?" Bianca asked.

Sam sighed. "I hope so. But hey, let's think about us. If Kyla killed Dean, we'll find out about it later."

Bianca laughed. "You don't think Dean would kill her?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess in all reality, it could pan out either way."

"You know...I really am sorry about sleeping with Dean." Bianca told him.

Sam shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You were wasted. I know you're sorry, and I forgive you."

Bianca kissed him again, and then stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Let's have some more 'us' time, shall we?" Bianca asked, and Sam actually smirked, and followed her back to the bedroom.

****

Kyla had her head propped up on her hand, her fingers in her hair, and she smiled a bit at Dean, who was laying on his back, looking at her.

"I still don't know if I forgive you." Kyla said. "Wasted or not, you slept with someone who wasn't me."

Dean sighed and stroked her cheek. "You don't have to forgive me."

Kyla sighed too. "Yes I do. You're too cute and sad _not_ being forgiven, that I have to forgive you. Otherwise _I'm_ the bad guy."

Dean smirked. "You're cute when you babble."

"I know." Kyla said, smiling as she shrugged, and then she ran her fingers along his bare chest. "We can go a few more times, right?"

Dean chuckled. "Of course we can. Do you know how much stamina I have for you?"

Kyla crawled on top of him, tucking her hair behind her ears and smiling at him.

"I'd sure like to know." She whispered, and kissed him, smiling a bit as he ran his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips. "But I want coffee first."

Kyla got up though Dean protested, and grabbed his button-up shirt, pulling it on and then grabbing underwear and meandering to the kitchen area, sighing at the empty coffee pot.

"How do you think Sammy and B are getting along?" Dean asked, zipping up his pants as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kyla giggled as she started making coffee, because he was kissing her neck now, obviously not done with her yet.

"They're getting along fine." Kyla told him. "Trust me, they're having fun."

Dean chuckled. "You say that like you've slept with Sam and you know B's pleased. You haven't, right?"

Kyla smirked. "No. Just dirty Sammy dreams."

"Wait...what?" Dean asked.

Kyla shrugged. "One dirty Sam dream. I swear."

She was lying and she knew it, but she loved Dean, and as long as her actual actions showed that, she figured she'd be fine.

"Better have only been one." Dean said, and nibbled her ear. "We can have a quickie before the coffee's done."

He took her hand, and she let him drag her back to the bed.


	18. Wasted

Two weeks, three days, four pregnancy tests, and 25 bottles of beer later, Kyla and Dean sat cross-legged across from each other on their hotel bed.

"Wow." Dean said.

Kyla nodded. "You know, you didn't have to drink so much after every test, you nerd."

Dean sighed. "Sorry. I'm just really nervous about this. You sure you're pregnant?"

Kyla rolled her eyes and placed the tests in front of him, starting with the one three days ago, then the one from two days ago, then the one from yesterday, and then the one from that morning.

"Four tests, all with two pink lines. It means that I'm now technically two people." Kyla told him.

"How are we supposed to deal with this? I mean rationally?" Dean asked.

Kyla knew he was trying, and that he cared, but he didn't seem too happy about all of this. She knew it was going to take him a little way, but she had at least expected him to stroke her belly. Or maybe even smile for God's sake. Then again, they hunted demons, and you can't change a man in a night, or a week, or a couple months. He was terrified about the responsibility being thrust upon him.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore." Kyla said.

"How can we not talk about it?" Dean asked.

Kyla shrugged. "We ignore it."

Dean gave her a look. "A little person growing inside of you isn't something we can just ignore."

"Sure it is." Kyla told him, and stood up. "It's not like you won't be more prone to forget when you're drunk."

With that, she left the room, and grabbed her jacket, walking out of the hotel room, and running into quite the sight--Sam was on one knee, and Bianca was smiling as he slid a ring onto her finger.

"Yes, Sammy!" Bianca cried, and he stood up and embraced her, both of them kissing each other happily, and Kyla felt a pang of saddness, and walked past them.

"Kyla!" Bianca called after her.

"I can't right now!" Kyla replied, but soon Bianca was walking next to her, and Kyla wiped away a tear.

"What's wrong, honey?" Bianca asked.

Kyla just shook her head and forced a smile, and then she pointed to Bianca's hand.

"So Sam proposed, huh?" Kyla asked.

Bianca nodded. "Yeah. I feel really good about it."

Kyla smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Bianca asked.

Kyla stopped walking and turned to her, trying really hard not to cry.

"I'm pregnant, B." Kyla said. "And it isn't a false alarm this time."

"Why aren't you happy, then?" Bianca asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Maybe because Dean is just scared. He keeps drinking away the feeling."

"Honey, he loves you, he just--he isn't ready to be a father." Bianca tried.

"I'm not ready to be a mother!" Kyla protested, stomping her foot like a seven-year-old. "And I definitely can't do this without him!"

She sat down on the ground, and put her head in her hands, wishing she knew what to do, but she didn't. She wasn't ready for this, and she didn't know what to do anymore. Normally she was on top of things--in control. But right now she felt like she was the one being controlled.

"If you don't want the baby...there are other options." Bianca told her.

Kyla looked up at her. "No. I'm keeping it. I would never--no."

Bianca nodded, and sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"All right. But just remember that it's an option." Bianca whispered.

"Not for me." Kyla told her. "But thank you. You always have to know what else is out there. I just--I don't believe in abortion--not for myself anyways."

Bianca nodded. "And I completely understand."

"I just wish he was on board. Like completely on board." Kyla said. "I mean I'm scared too. I'm not ready for a baby. I'm not ready for motherhood, but at least I know that I have to step up and do it anyways. Why does he have to act like he's the only one affected by this?"

"Honey...he's not used to commitment. He's not used to responsibility. This is being thrust on him, even though I know you wish it didn't seem like that. But look at it from his point of view--he has to buckle down. He has to be a father, and the idea scares him because he's never been the settle down type." Bianca explained. "He's never had to be responsible for something that was unable to even kind of fend for itself. This baby is going to be helpless and innocent, and Dean doesn't know the first thing about any of it."

Kyla nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Bianca kissed her head. "Let's go back."

Kyla nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

They both walked back to the hotel room, and Dean looked up as Kyla walked in, and Sam hugged her.

"Wow. You're like my twin, and you're having a baby." Sam said, holding her tight.

Kyla nodded, and returned the hug. She was happy that her best friend in the world was happy for her, and she kissed his cheek.

"And you're getting married." Kyla told him, smiling. "That's exciting. You hurt this kid, B, and I may have to hunt you down."

Sam chuckled a little and hugged Kyla again, before he let go and pointed to the table.

"So I made us some food. Figured it was a time for celebration--doubly so now." Sam said.

"Just a minute." Dean told him, and motioned his head to the room and Kyla took off her jacket, following him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Dean kissed her, stroking her hair, and then pulled away a little.

"I'm trying not to be scared, but I am." He whispered.

She nodded. "Me too. But we're supposed to have each other through this too."

Dean frowned. "I suck at this."

Kyla kissed him again. "No you don't. We're going to be fine. You just have to believe that."

Dean nodded, and slowly rested his hand on her stomach, which made her kiss him again before they went to eat with the others.


	19. Goodbye My Lover

Bianca and Sam had been trying to plan their wedding for a good two months now. Kyla had found out that she was a good three months pregnant, and was just now starting to show. The Winchesters had a lot to deal with right now, and only one of them was ecstatic--Sam.

"Bianca really wants something small, but really elegant." Sam said.

Dean just nodded. "Yeah."

"We were thinking blue and green would be our colors." Sam continued.

"Right." Dean replied absent-mindedly.

"Hey...are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Kyla's going to the doctor's today, and I don't think I can go with her. If I see the image or hear the heartbeat, it'll be more real, Sammy. I don't think I can do this."

Sam sighed. "So what? You're going to just leave? Walk away from responsibility?"

"I don't know." Dean told him. "I don't know what to do, Sammy. I thought I could get used to it, but I don't know if I can. Then again, I don't think I can just leave her."

Sam sighed. "Dean, you have to decide. She needs you to either be 100% on board, or you have to let her go now. She has family she can go back to."

Dean nodded. "I'll figure it out, Sammy. So what am I going to be doing?"

"You'll be the Best Man." Sam replied. "Bianca and I want it to just be you, Ky, me and her. She and Kyla are dress shopping right now. We want to get this done very soon--Ky's stomach starting to grow and all."

"Yeah. So...when?" Dean asked.

"Three days." Sam replied.

****

Kyla sat on the hospital bed and flipped through the Beatrix Potter Book that was in the exam room. She was by herself because Bianca was busy with the flower arrangements at the shop down the street, and Sam was getting his tux fitted. Dean was supposed to show up after he got his tux fitted, but Kyla sighed--she really didn't think he would.

"Miss Pruit?" The nurse asked.

Kyla looked up. "That's me."

The nurse smiled and sat down next to me. "There are just a few routine questions before we begin."

"Of course." Kyla said.

"Have you ahd any pain or abnormal bleeding?" She asked.

Kyla shook her head. "No. It's been smooth sailing except for the morning sickness."  
The nurse smiled. "Well it's good there's no pain or abnormal bleeding. So, let's get started."

Kyla nodded and lifted her shirt up so her stomach was visible. She tried not to feel hurt that Dean wasn't here, but she was definitely not going to let it ruin this moment.

"This is going to be cold." The nurse told her, and put the gel on her stomach, running the ultrasound tool around a bit. "We'll just try for a heartbeat first."

Kyla nodded, and her pain all went away when she heard the 'thump-thump' of a tiny little heart. She looked at the screen, and then she smiled even more.

"It looks rather healthy." The nurse said.

Kyla got a little teary-eyed. "That's good."

"You're a good 13 weeks along judging by the length of the fetus." The nurse continued. "And its vitals are perfect."

Kyla laughed a little with joy. "Wow. It's just so...tiny."

The nurse nodded. "Yeah, but it's starting to develop all of the necessary outer appendages."

Kyla smiled. "Can I have two copies of this ultrasound?"

The nurse nodded. "Absolutely."

The nurse let Kyla hold the device to her stomach so she could listen for a little bit longer, and then wiped the gel off of Kyla's stomach and handed her the ultrasounds in an envelope. Kyla thanked her and then she left the clinic, going back to the motel room and sighing.

"Find the tuxes you wanted?" Kyla asked Sam and Dean as they ate.

Sam nodded, and Dean was about to say something when Bianca came in happily, and Kyla went into the bedroom and started packing. Bianca started to gush about how she'd found the perfect flowers, and Kyla pulled out one of the ultrasounds and set it on Dean's bed, after writing him a note. When she emerged from the room, it was just Bianca.

"What's with the stuff?" Bianca asked.

"I'm leaving." Kyla said softly.

Bianca sighed. "You sure?"

"I'm pretty positive after today." Kyla replied. "They go to get something?"

Bianca nodded. "The tux place called, so they're going to get them."

"I'll be back for the wedding--but don't tell Dean that, okay? I don't want him to know." Kyla said.

Biance nodded and hugged her. "I wish things were better for you, Ky."

"I do too, B. I do too." Kyla said.

****

When Sam and Dean came back from the tux shop, Bianca sat at the table in the motel room and she didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong, B?" Sam asked.

"Ask Dean." Bianca replied, and stood up, going over to the couch and turning on the television.

"What is she talking about?" Dean asked.

Bianca pointed to the room, and Dean went in first, to find that it was just the three of them. He found the note and the ultrasound on the bed and he sat down, looking at it, not reading the note--just staring at the ultrasound.

"Did she leave?" Sam asked softly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"What does the note say?" Sam asked.

"I screwed everything up with her, Sam." Dean told him, not answering his question. "I'm such an idiot."

Dean got up and went into the main room, Bianca looking up at him.

"She didn't tell me where she was going. Just said she had to leave." Bianca told him.

"Damn-it!" Dean cried. "Damn-it!"

"Does the note say anything?" Sam asked.

Dean opened the note. All it said was:

_I love you, Dean.  
No matter what.  
Through everything.  
I had to leave though.  
Neither of us is ready for this responsibility.  
I wish you the best._

"Are you joking? She's wishing me the best? Is she getting rid of it? This doesn't tell me anything!" Dean said.

Bianca sighed. "She's not getting rid of the baby, Dean--she just needs to be around people that will help her with it, since you're still not on board. So much for love, Dean."

Dean slumped down on the couch. "But I _do_ love her. I just--I let my fear get the better of me. I need her back."

"Well, she broke up with you, and didn't tell you where she was going. So you'll have to figure out how to get a hold of her." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "I'll figure something out."


	20. It's Not Over

Three days was a big stretch for Sam and Bianca. They needed to get married under the radar, and the best that Ben, one of John's old buddies, could do was two months. And so...they waited.

Come the day of the wedding, Bianca was jittery, and wondering where Kyla was. She was late, but it was understandable--she was 28 along now, and showing a bit. She had to get to the church after having a check-up, and before Bianca got too freaked out, Kyla showed up with the flowers, and the rings, and Bianca smiled at her.

"That empire waist was a brilliant idea on my part." Bianca told her.

Kyla nodded. "Absolutely. I even look hot in this dress, given that my stomach protrudes now."

Bianca smiled. "This is going to be good."

Kyla shrugged. "For you, yeah--I haven't talked to Dean for a month and a half."

"Yeah, but he's been miserable without you." Bianca explained.

"Not miserable enough. You should tell that girl he brought how miserable he is without me. They were sucking face when I came in--it was the only way I got back here without having to mingle with him, I'm sure." Kyla explained.

Bianca frowned. "I'm sorry you had to see him with that skank. You told me not to tell him you'd be here, though anyone with half a brain would know you would be. I believe Sam and I have stressed several times that we wanted it to be us and then Dean and _you_."

Kyla shrugged. "Dean's never really used his upstairs brain."

Kyla looked at the ground and then fixed her sleeves. They naturally hung off of her shoulders, and the dress was green. Bianca's was white, with spaghetti straps, and it had blue trim, since Sam's tux had a blue underlay, and the flowers were of a white and blue arrangement. Dean's tux had a green underlay, and it brought out his eyes--Kyla had been excited to see him in it, but now she wasn't so excited anymore. Not until she felt the baby kick, and she rested her hand on her stomach, smiling.

"He's kicking." Kyla whispered.

Bianca smiled. "You're having a boy?!?"

Kyla nodded and Bianca rested her hand on Kyla's stomach, smiling as the baby moved in her belly.

"I hadn't wanted to know, but the doctor let it slip today. If Dean asks, don't tell him. I want to tell him." Kyla said.

Bianca smiled. "Of course."

There was a knock on the door and Kyla opened it a crack, smiling at Sam.

"You can't see your bride before the wedding." Kyla said.

Sam smiled. "I was making sure you were here. You guys ready?"

Kyla nodded. "We're ready. You wanna feel something, Uncle Sammy?"

Sam nodded, and Kyla blew Bianca a kiss before leaving the room, taking Sam's hand and placing it on her stomach. Sam grinned, and ran his thumb along her stomach through the material of the dress.

"Wow." Sam said.

Kyla nodded. "He's got his father's spirit."

"I thought you didn't want to know." Sam told her.

Kyla shrugged. "The doctor let it slip today. I guess I'm not surprised."

Sam kissed her forehead. "I'm excited."

Kyla smiled. "I wish Dean shared your enthusiasm. So...who's the ho?"

Sam looked over at the woman that Dean had brought with him and shrugged.

"Some girl he's been seeing for the last couple days." Sam said. "I think her name's Rachel. She's an idiot, and I'm the nice brother."

Kyla laughed. "It's okay, Sam. If she's really that stupid, then you should feel free to say it."

Sam smiled. "I'm going to tell them to start the wedding march."

Kyla nodded. "I'll tell Bianca and we'll be there soon."

"You have to link arms with Dean." Sam told her.

Kyla shrugged. "It won't kill me--scouts honor."

Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead one last time, Kyla telling Bianca, who stepped out of the room. Dean came back and looked at Kyla, neither of them sure of what to say. It didn't matter though, because the wedding march started, and so Kyla took her small bouquet, and took Dean's arm, him leading her down the aisle, Bianca coming a good twenty paces behind. Then Dean and Kyla broke off as they got to the altar, and watched Bianca continue down the aisle, she and Sam grinning at each other.

****

The wedding was beautiful. Kyla cried a little as Bianca and Sam exchanged vows, and Dean even looked a little sad, yet happy that his brother was getting married.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said, and Sam pulled Bianca to him, kissing her softly, both so happy they were finally at this place.

Kyla clapped happily and then Bianca came over to her and hugged her.

"Even the baby leapt for joy." Kyla whispered. "I'm so happy for you."

Bianca hugged her tighter. "Thank you. I really hope you can be as happy as me really soon."

Kyla smiled as they pulled away. "Don't worry about me. Worry about that husband of yours. He better be taking you someplace _really_ nice for your honeymoon."

"Oh I am." Sam replied, Kyla hugging him tightly.

"Here I always thought I'd get married first." Kyla told him.

Sam chuckled. "Me too, but you fell for him."

Sam moved his head in Dean's direction, just as Dean came over.

"Yeah, but I fell for her too." Dean said.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Please. You can't start hitting on me when your date's here. It's rude."

Dean sighed. "Look, Kyla--"

"Save me." Kyla cut in, and started to walk away.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked Dean in a voice that annoyed Kyla, making her turn around.

"What was it about?" Kyla asked. "I'll tell you what it was about--it was about him being an idiot!"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, smiling because she really didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Do you know why you're here?" Kyla asked.

"Deano brought me." Rachel replied.

Kyla sighed. "You're here because Dean has no idea how to keep a good thing with him. He lets himself get dragged into the ground by women like you that don't know which way is up. He's with you right now because he needed company."

"Kyla, stop." Sam said.

"Why didn't you come after me?" Kyla asked Dean.

Rachel looked from Dean to Kyla. "What is she talking about, Deano?"

Dean ignored her. "I didn't think you wanted me to."

"Of course I did!" Kyla yelled. "I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to realize what it would feel like to lose me and realize that you wanted more than anything to be with me and with your son!"

"Wait a minute...you two were together and that baby in her stomach is yours?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, shut-up." Bianca told Rachel.

"I'm sorry, B." Kyla said suddenly. "This is your day. I shouldn't be ruining it."

"Ruining it?!? You're not ruining it. Dean needed to be ripped a new one ages ago." Bianca replied. "I'll take Rachel out of here so you and Dean can talk."

I nodded, slowly after smiling and mouthing 'thank you' to her, and Dean took a deep breath as everyone--including the priest--left the room.

"She was my way of making you jealous." Dean said, pointing to Rachel.

"She didn't make me jealous, Dean--she made me furious." I replied.

Dean nodded. "I thought you left because you didn't want to be with me anymore. I mean why else would you up and leave, and then cut me off from my son? We're really having a son?"

Kyla took a breath. "Dean...I left because you weren't on board. You weren't willing or ready to step up. As far as I'm concerned, you're still not. The whole time I was with my family, I thought you just stopped caring. And, yeah...we're really having a son."

"I never stopped loving you." Dean told her.

Kyla smiled. "I never stopped loving you either. I never will."

She cringed a moment, and then she grabbed the edge of a seat, Dean coming up to her.

"He's early." Kyla said.

"What?" Dean asked, not sure of what to do.

Kyla looked at him and smiled weakly. "My water just broke. Must have been all this stress and excitement."


	21. Happy Endings

Kyla lay on the hospital bed, and she took a deep breath.

"Ow!" She said, squeezing Dean's hand.

Dean kissed her forehead. "You're going to be fine, sweetheart. I'm here."

Kyla smiled. "It's good to know. Contractions hurt. You're lucky you don't have to go through this."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

Kyla made another noise of hurt, and squeezed his hand again, Sam coming in with the video camera.

"Which angle do you want me to get it from?" Sam asked.

"What? No." Dean said.

"Whatever angle you want to get it from." Kyla replied.

Dean gave her a look. "Excuse me?"

Kyla squeezed his hand and squeezed her eyes shut, the contractions taking her full attention.

"Every since we were little, Kyla always talked about taping her kid's birth." Sam explained. "So here I am, with the camera, because she said I'd have to tape it for her."

"I'm sure back then she had no idea what that meant. You're not taping it." Dean told him.

Kyla laughed. "Dean--he's married. I'm not in love with him, and he's not in love with me. Who cares if he videotapes the baby coming out of me?"

Dean was about to answer when the doctor came in, the nurse just listening to us.

"How far are we?" He asked.

"Nine centimeters." The nurse told him.

He nodded. "We're gonna have to start you pushing soon, Kyla."

Kyla nodded, the sweat on her brow not really getting to her anymore.

"The sooner I get him out, the sooner the pain stops, right?" She asked, cringing a little, breathing.

The doctor smiled. "That's the idea."

He put gloves on and sat at the foot of the hospital bed in a chair, Sam filming some more, and Bianca out in the waiting room. Bianca hadn't wanted to come in and witness the birth, so she was out with Kyla's parents, Kyla's little sister coming into the room with another camera, just as the doctor was getting ready.

"He taking my job?" Aidan asked.

Kyla smiled a little. "Not at all. I just more than one angle."

Dean sighed. "You're insane."

Kyla nodded. "I know. OH MY GOD!"

The doctor supported her legs, and then he told her to push, and she did, screaming a little as she did. She felt everything. She burned all over--hurt all over. Every part of her body was focusing on pushing out a little person.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Kyla said, leaning her head back. "I can't do this."

Dean ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head.

"Yes you can, sweetheart. You can do anything." Dean told her.

Kyla cried a little, the doctor telling her she was going to need to push soon, and she just nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "It burns everywhere."

"You can do it, Ku-Ku." Aidan told her.

She chuckled a little. "Thank you for the confidence, Nadia."

Aidan smiled. "Anytime."

"All right...you're going to need to push now." The doctor said.

Kyla nodded, sitting up a bit more, and squeezing Dean's hand as she pushed and yelled at the same time.

"Can't it be over yet?!?" She asked angrily and exhaustedly. "Why did I have to be stubborn and do this naturally?!?"

"It's all right, Honey." Dean said.

"One more push, Kyla. The baby's crowned. We just need to get past the shoulders, okay?" The doctor told her.

Kyla nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I can do this."

"That's my girl." Dean said, kissing her head.

They waited a couple minutes before the doctor told her to push again, and this time it was all worth it--the baby came out and started to cry. Kyla started to cry herself, Dean cutting the umbilical cord when Kyla told him to, and then the doctors wrapped the baby and handed it to her, Dean and Kyla laughing and crying at the same time.

"Congratulations on your healthy baby boy." The doctor said, Dean kissing Kyla softly.

"He has your eyes." Kyla told Dean.

Dean smiled, and they talked to the baby a little as he cried.

****

After the baby was cleaned off and re-wrapped, Dean rocked him and Kyla dozed off a little as the others came in to look at him.

"He's beautiful." Bianca said, Kyla's mother taking him happily from Dean.

"He has your eyes, most definitely." Kyla's father told Dean, who smiled.

"But he has your nose, Sweetheart." Kyla's mother told her husband.

Kyla's father chuckled. "I suppose that's true."

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "I'm letting Mommy sleep for now. We'll give him a name when she's lucid."

Kyla laughed tiredly. "That's a good idea. Otherwise his name will end up 'Hogarth' or 'Gertrude'."

Dean smiled. "Probably."

"We'll let you rest, Sweetheart." Kyla's mother said. "Your father and I have to catch our plane soon anyways."

Aidan nodded. "I'm off with them. I have school tomorrow."

Kyla kissed them all before they left, and told Aidan to edit the tape and send it to her. Bianca sat on Sam's lap, and Kyla fell back asleep, Dean cradling the baby, and sitting next to Sam.

The baby just looked up at him with bright eyes, and Dean smiled. This little boy was his son. He had been created with love, and would never not be loved. Dean wanted to be part of his son's life--always.

"Shouldn't you guys be off to your honeymoon?" Dean asked.

Bianca smiled. "Soon. We want to see the happy family together again first."

Dean smiled. "Don't worry. The three of us are perfect."

Sam and Bianca left after a couple hours to catch their plane, and Dean set the baby down in the hospital crib, and lay on the hospital bed, stroking Kyla's hair. She smiled as she lay there, and without opening her eyes, began to talk to him.

"I love you." She said.

Dean smiled. "I love you too."

"We're parents." She whispered, opening her eyes.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"What are we gonna name him?" Kyla asked, stroking Dean's hair.

For a moment the two of them just looked at each other, sorry they had ever been apart. After everything, Dean wished he'd never not been on board. He couldn't think of a better mother for his children, and she couldn't think of a better father for hers. She knew he'd step up. Knew he'd work to be part of her life.

"I forgive you." She said suddenly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I had hoped you would."

"How about Jonathon?" Kyla asked.

Dean smiled. "I'd like that."

"We'll call him Johnny for short." She said. "And...could his middle name be Samuel?"

Dean chuckled. "Of course. This is a beautiful ending."

Kyla grinned. "It's a beautiful _beginning_, you Silly Boy. And by the way...will you marry me?"


End file.
